Betrayal
by Krazykriss
Summary: Jayden's been acting lately. The team wonders why, but Antonio has a clue why. How is that possible? Will the team find out? This i dedicated to BaybieBlue! for giving me this idea! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by Baybieblue. If ya don't know, she's an awesome author... love her stories...and now, TO THE STORY!**

**Betrayal**

**Chaapter 1**

* * *

Emily's POV

I don't know why, but I feel like something really bad's gonna happen. Maybe something is. I don't know. I'm watching too much _'Final destination'_. Jayden's been acting really...strange, lately. Talking to himself, won't train with us during training. He trains when everyone else is asleep. He's been doing this for a while and his anger has gotton really bad.

Jayden isn't the one to get angry, but whenever we lose a nihlock fight or do something in our training time wrong, it's like world war || all over again. He was in his room, yelling at Mike, for not showing up for training time on time. Oh, looks like he's done. "Hey, Jay." He pushed me aside and kept walking to the door.

He slammed it shut. Mike came into the living room, sighed and sat down. Lauren walked through the door and hugged me. "What was that for?"

"I know life with Jayden wasn't very meaingful...

"Why is he acting this way? Did he do something?"

Lauren sighed, depressed. "No, I'll talk to him and find out what it is."

"Ok, thank you, Lauren."

"No problem, Emmy, just stay quiet. I'll talk to him tonight. Tell the others to keep quiet. 'Kay?"

"Ok." I walked to my room and texted the team to come to her room. 5 minutes later, everyone did.

"What' wrong, Em?", Mike asked concerned.

"Lauren as-" I was cut off as I heard coughing We all ran to Jayden's room. We all looked in horror as Lauren struggle to breathe. Lauren was losing air and couldn't breathe. Mike and Kevin pulled Jayden away. Mia, Antonio and I ran to Lauren aid.

The next thing I saw was wings formign on Jayden, taking a piece of paper and flew out the roof. We were all confused and hurt. Lauren coughed but she was breathing normally. "I'm lost! What did he take?!" , Mike asked.

"ANd how could he form wings?", Kevin asked.

"The paper... It was the sealign power..." , Lauren cried out, burying her face in Antonio's chest, crying. He kissed her head and rubbed comforting circles on her back. There was nothing but dead silence.


	2. What's going on?

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 2;What's going on?**

Emily's POV

I can't believe what I saw. It's 8 AM and I still can't believe it! I just can't! I never knew Jay had bat wings or at least they do look like bat wings! We were all in the living room.

"We all need to talk about last night?"

"About Jayden turning into a bat?" , Mike asked. He and Mia were the ost freaked out about it.

"Yes, I kenw he was acting weird for a few weeks. Perhaps, he knew this would happen."

"He must've known something about it."

* * *

Xandred's POV

My newest member of my army came back on board... The red ranger...

"Master, We are ready to spill the chemial DX into the human world...", he said.

"Execellent...", I cackled. "We'll drop it April 15th, at midnight."

"As you wish, Sire." I laughed evily as I looked at the red pupil in his eyes. He left me alone with Noodle face.

"What does the dealing power have to do with this?"

"It will make everything fall into place... you will see."

* * *

Lauren's POV

I was in the Recovery room. Ji was looking at my neck for bruises. He found a few. It was fromm Jayden choking me, trying to kill me.

"It looks like it'll heal, but I'm afraid, you aren't allowed to leave the house."

"I know, Kev said the same thing."

"It's just that, if someone sees them, you'll think you're being abused and take you to Child Services. No offense, but we really don't need that."

"I know. I understand."

* * *

Jayden's POV

I watched on my mini t.v. As Ji told Lauren to stay inside the Shiba house. Dayu came in.

* * *

Dayu's POV

I insirted some of Xandred's special tea int Shiba's already made tea. I took it to his room. I saw him reading a book. He looked up. I set it on his desk.

"Tea."

"Thanks, Dayu."

"Yep.", With that I left.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I took a sip. Moment later, I got really dizzy and tired. I fell back on my pillow, holding the book. MY world turned black.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I was sitting with Kevin in the Recovery room with Kevin. He was gently with the ice pack. I admire how patient he _can_ be when he's angry. He's all I think about. I should've told him when Jay started having... problems.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I saw Lauren staring off. "Hey, Ya ok?" She turned to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Lauren, I really need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us..."

* * *

**Sorry for taking, like, forever to update! Jemilyfan6, I will finish the other stories! I just need more time and I would love to hear your ideas. For **_**Mia and Antonio love story**_**, I'm stuck on a chapter when Antonio and Mia have a moment... But yeah, the other stories, will be finished... Psycho Tangerine-Under a spell? I have no idea... :D *Evil laugh* **


	3. Revealed!

**Chapter 3;Revealed:**

* * *

Kevin's POV

"Us?"

"I mean, why didn't you tell me when Jay became... violent... I guess...?"

"I don't know, but I should have." I sighed. "You know, I admire how patient you can be when people are being stupid. I admire that a lot."

"Thanks, it really isn't easy."

"I know, but... take Mike for example... When, he's being rude or retarded, what do you want to do to him?"

"Hit him with a stick, choke him, take him somewhere, so someone could fix him." Lauren laughed, but I was serious.

"I don't think any human being can fix Mike."

"We can hope."

"Yeah, we could." We both laughed. "Lauren, follow me."

"Ok.", she said, smiling. I held her hand and walked her out to the pool. I had flower pedals, making a word. She gasped and smiled. "Kevin... You..."

"I've liked you since I met you and the more I've gotten to know you, the more I've been lo-" I was cut off by Lauren crashing her lips into mine. I deepened the kiss.

* * *

Normal POV

Mike walked outside and covered his mouth as he saw his best friend kissing their leader's sister. They both pulled away. Mike ran the other way and hid in his room. He peeked out the window and saw Kevin and Lauren hug.

* * *

Lauren's POV

"You don't how long I've felt this way..."

"Same here, Lauren.", Kev said as he kissed my head. "Are you feeling better from...?"

"Yeah, A little."

"Good. I'm glad."

Kevin picked me up and carried me into my bedroom. Sat laid me down.

"You should rest."

"Should we tell the team?"

"Mike saw us."

"So, then we have no work to do."

"Yeppers." I laughed. I was getting sleepy. Kevin kissed me cheek and covered me up. I smiled. Darkness was taking over me.

* * *

Kevin's POV

Lauren was going to be sleeping for a little bit. She fell asleep. I smiled and left her to rest. I walked to my room and found him sitting on my bed.

"Well, hello, there, blue ranger."

"I felt your prensence outside."

"You did?", Mike asked as his eyes widened. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, so, who all did you tell?"

"No one... yet." He ran out of my room. I walked after him. I wasn't scared. What was the thing Ji could possibly say? Haha. Mike's an idiot, but I love him like a brother.

"Kevin and Lauren are together!", Mike screamed. Complete silence. I walked in and sat down next to Mia and Antonio.

"So, am I supposed to take both of them outside in the woods and slap them...?', Ji asked, smirking.

"You did it to my dad!"

"That's because I knew I suspected he was going to do something retarded."

"He never does anything retarded!"

"Yeah, he has."

"What was the result?"

"You."

He stared at him, completely... blind-sided. "I-I-I'm gonna call him." Mike dashed out of sight.

"So, lover boy, where is Lauren?", Antonio smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sleeping."

"When did this happen?", Mia asked, smiling.

"He's had a crush on her since, the day he met her.", Antonio smirked. I playfully punched him.

"Antoni, why don't you go to the market to get some thing. Here's a list.

* * *

Normal POV

Antonio looked at the list.

**Bread**

**Fish**

**Fruit**

**Brussul sprouts**

**Oysters**

**Chocolate**

**Veggies **

**Get going!**

Antonio looked at Ji. "How very nice of you."

"Bye." Antonio grumbled as he left. "I was talking to Antonio about Jayden..."

"And?", Emily asked.

"He acts weird... weird than usual when we talk about Jayden..."

"Think he knows something?"

"He has to, therwise, he would be acting unusual. Kevin, question him."

"Why me?"

"Because I said."

"He's known Jayden since they were kids? He could be crazy just like Jayden?"

"Want to start doing your own laundry?" It was silent for a moment. Kevin's never questioned Ji before.

"So... right when he comes back?"

"Whenever."

"Whatever. I refuse to do my own laundry. Anything, but that!" Everyone laughed at Kevin's laziness.

"Very well." Mike came back into the room.

"Dad said you just love hitting people." Ji laughed, which no one else but him understood.

"Tell him, if I love to hit people, than I would have beat him into a coma for bringing you here." Mike put it on Speakerphone.

"I heard that, Ji. Not nice."

"Neither is your son, or you for that matter."

"Ugh. Son, I have t give him that one."

"You guys are crazy. I'm the nicest, best looking man alive.", Mike smirked. Sam and Mia broke down laughing.

"Yeah, sure, just liek Channing Tatum!", Emily said. Mike rolled his eyes.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I came back as soon I was done and it was dark. THe lamp turned on and Kevin turned to face me in the roller chair.

"Hello, Toni..."


End file.
